


That's all I really know

by Evak3546



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Gay, Gay Love, Isak loves Even, Love, M/M, even loves isak
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak3546/pseuds/Evak3546
Summary: Even ed Isak si frequentavano già da un po’. Si erano incontrati da piccoli ed erano più o meno cresciuti insieme.Even vive e va a scuola ad un paio d’ore dalla Nissen, quindi Isak si sposta spesso per vedere il suo ragazzo. Ma cosa succede quando Even dice che si trasferisce?E poi si presenta alla Nissen dopo qualche settimana per iniziare la scuola?C'è solo una cosa… Isak non è ancora gay dichiarato.E ad Even non era mai stato detto che il suo ragazzo non fosse ancora uscito allo scoperto.(traduzione di questa fanfiction https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742278/chapters/29060496 di cammm)





	1. Domenica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [that’s all i really know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742278) by [cammm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm). 



Isak gemette forte contro la spalla di Even, incapace di trattenersi mentre entrambi raggiungevano il piacere contemporaneamente. Era senza fiato e stava sudando a causa del loro round di sesso mattutino.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si sentiva euforico, mentre smaltiva l’effetto dell’apice e stringeva le lenzuola tra le mani.

“Cazzo,” gemette Isak, ansimando e cercando di recuperare l’ossigeno.

“Baby, non possiamo svegliare i miei genitori,” lo zittì docilmente Even, spostando le mani sopra alla bocca arrossata di Isak, per poi iniziare ad accarezzare la sua guancia.

Even si lasciò cadere, esausto, sul petto di Isak, forzando le gambe di Isak a divaricarsi maggiormente per adattarsi alla posizione.

Isak sentì il suo leggero ansimare contro la pelle calda, prima che Even sollevasse la testa per sorridergli in modo sdolcinato. “Moriremmo se loro venissero a sapere che sei stato qui, a fare questo con me.”

Isak sorrise, ansimando anche lui, “Vuoi che sia silenzioso, hmm? Mi stai chiedendo molto, quando il tuo cazzo è ancora dentro di me.”

Even fece un sorrisetto, spingendosi in una flessione sopra al suo amante, iniziando a muoversi nuovamente dentro di lui. Lo fece in un modo dolorosamente lento, mentre univa le loro labbra e ingoiava i gemiti prolungati ed esausti di Isak, “Sei così sexy, Is.”

Isak arrossì al soprannome, affondando le unghie nelle spalle di Even; non era così comune che Even lo chiamasse Is, ma ogni volta che lo faceva, Isak non poteva impedirsi di sentirsi elettrizzato.

Even uscì da Isak, con lentezza, strappando un piagnucolio dal ragazzo più piccolo, “Cazzo.”

I muscoli di Isak erano spossati. Era stata una notte piena di sesso con solo delle chiacchiere e delle battute scherzose nel mezzo; dunque cazzo se si può dire che era stanco morto. Completamente e interamente svuotato da ogni energia.

“Probabilmente dovresti rientrare presto.”

Isa annuì, accoccolandosi contro il petto di Even quando questi si sdraiò accanto a lui, “Probabilmente.”

“Sono quasi le 6.30, mio padre si sveglierà presto.”

Isak annuì di nuovo, “Ancora qualche minuto di coccole.”

Even premette le labbra sulla fronte del suo ragazzo, massaggiandogli la schiena, “Ti amo, Isak.”

Con un ampio sorriso, le labbra di Isak incontrarono la pelle appena sopra il capezzolo di Even, “Ti amo anch’io, Ev.”

Dopo qualche minuto, Even si addormentò, di nuovo. Isak rotolò fuori dal suo letto e rimboccò le coperte sopra al petto di Even, prima di infilarsi i pantaloni del suo pigiama.

Prendendosi un attimo, Isak ammirò il suo ragazzo dormiente.

Sembrava sereno. Sembrava sempre più angelico quando dormiva rispetto a qualsiasi altro momento.

Mentre lo guardava in modo affettuoso, Isak udì qualcosa in fondo al corridoio, proveniente dalla stanza dei genitori di Even.

Doveva essere il padre di Even che si era svegliato.

Affrettandosi, Isak scivolò fuori dalla porta e si diresse verso la stanza degli ospiti, prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte. Si addormentò facilmente, dimenticando l’attimo precedente in cui era quasi stato colto in flagrante.

Isak si sentiva freddo e solo mentre si addormentava, sapeva però che al suo risveglio sarebbe stato nuovamente tra le braccia di Even.

Cosa che per puro caso era il suo passatempo preferito.

↟↟↟

Dei baci sul collo furono ciò che svegliarono Isak. Il respiro gli si mozzò in un gemito silenzioso mentre apriva gli occhi.

Even era seduto su un lato del letto, piegato su di lui, intento a tempestare la sua pelle di dolci baci.

“Svegliati, baby. Mia madre ha preparato la colazione.”

Isak annuì leggermente, sollevando il piumone affinché Even potesse sdraiarsi con lui.Even fece un sorrisetto, scivolando accanto al ragazzo.

“Tua madre è dolce con me,” mormorò Isak, posando un braccio sullo stomaco di Even.

“Bisogna mantenere felice la regina.”

Isak rise, punzecchiando Even di lato e ottenendo così uno squittio da parte sua.

Even premette un bacio sulla fronte di Isak, ridendo sotto ai baffi, “Scherzo. Sai che ti amo ed inoltre, tu sei più un principe.”

Isak inclinò la testa per poter guardare Even.

“Sei il mio principe.”

“Smettila. Cazzo, sei la persona più sdolcinata che io abbia mai incontrato.”

“Dimmi che mi ami, Isak.”

“No,” rise Isak, “sei fottutamente disgustoso.”

“E tu sei fottutamente rude.”

Isak emise una risatina, per poi appoggiarsi su Even e riempire di baci il suo volto.

“Cosa mi ha fatto tua mamma?”

“Toast alla francese.”

Isak iniziò ad avere l’acquolina in bocca solo sentendolo nominare, “Amo il toast.”

“Lo so, quindi andiamo a mangiare prima che diventi freddo.”

Isak sospirò, “Ma ti sei appena steso con me.”

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri soffocò una risata, “Sì, ma l’abbiamo anche fatto tre volte la scorsa notte, ci siamo coccolati dopo ogni volta e sono sicuro che avremo abbastanza tempo per cazzeggiare anche oggi.”

Intanto al piano di sotto, in cucina, la madre di Even urlò loro, “Ragazzi! È pronto!”

Isak emise un lamento mentre Even rispose, “Arriviamo!”

Si sedette, tirando Isak tra le sue braccia verso il lato del letto, “Forza, baby, bisogna nutrirti.”

Alzatosi, Isak si mise una maglietta pulita. Mano nella mano con Even scesero le scale.

“Come hai dormito, Isak?” Chiese la madre di Even appena arrivarono giù.

Lui annuì, “Molto bene, grazie.”

Even pose ad Isak un piatto di toast, coperti da zucchero a velo, sciroppo e fragole, esattamente nel modo in cui piacevano a lui.

Isak gemette alla vista, “Grazie.”

Even si chinò per dargli un bacetto sull’angolo della bocca, “Di niente, baby.”

Seduto al tavolo a penisola, Isak tagliò il suo cibo. Sembrava e aveva un odore fantastico.

La madre di Even, Lisa, guardò Isak con un sorriso, “Ti fermi qui oggi?”

“Mi piacerebbe, se a te va bene,” Even si sedette accanto a Isak, baciandogli la guancia e appoggiando un bicchiere di latte accanto al piatto di Isak. Trattava sempre Isak così bene.

“Sei sempre il benvenuto qui, Isak,” disse Lisa, pulendo il tavolo con uno straccio bagnato.

“Beh, grazie. Lo apprezzo davvero.”

“Anche io,” mormorò Even, ottenendo un sorriso da Isak.

Dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, Lisa incontrò lo sguardo tagliente di Isak, “Come sta tua mamma? Come vanno le sue lezioni?”

“Sta bene. Dice che le lezioni non sono male quest’anno. Sta insegando a quelli del primo anno, quindi in realtà non so quanto possa essere facile.”

“Beh, è dolcissima. Se qualcuno può farcela è lei.”

“È verissimo. È una guerriera.”

Lisa aprì la bocca per parlare, ma fu interrotta da un urlo in lontananza, “Mamma? Mi puoi portare a casa di Karina?”

Isak riconobbe la voce della sorellina di Even, Elle.

“Puoi aspettare venti minuti? Devo andare in negozio. Ti posso lasciare giù quando ci vado?”

Elle arrivò in cucina, “Sì, posso aspettare. Oooh, toast francesi?”

Lisa preparò velocemente un piatto, dandolo a sua figlia, mentre Elle andò a sedersi accanto ad Isak.

“Mamma prepara la colazione solo quando ci sei tu qui,” borbottò, facendo sghignazzare Isak.

“Non è vero, Elle,” negò Lisa, perplessa.

“Okay, hai ragione, però ci fai i toast alla francese solo quando c’è Isak.”

Even rise, “Questo è vero.”

Isak mangiò una fragola, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Amava come lo facessero tutti sentire a suo agio lì.

“Papà è andato in ufficio?” La bassa voce di Even interruppe i pensieri felici di Isak.

Lisa annuì, “Sta finendo questo caso prima che lo portino alla corte.”

Even annuì, muovendo su e giù la testa, mentre infilzò una delle fragole di Isak con la forchetta, per poi infilarsela in bocca. Isak gli lanciò un’occhiataccia scherzosa, ricevendo in cambio un occhiolino dal suo ragazzo.

“Farà tardi questa sera?”

“Non ne sono ancora sicura. Mi ha chiamata prima e mi ha detto che hanno quasi finito, però tutti coloro che sono sul caso lo stanno interamente ricontrollando attentamente.”

Dopo che ebbe rubato un’altra fragola dal suo piatto, Isak tirò uno schiaffo alla mano di Even, causandogli una piccola risata.

Per fare un dispetto in modo scherzoso, Isak si allungò e infilzò un pezzo di banana nel piatto di Even, nel tentativo di vendicarsi su di lui.

“Mi piaceva,” borbottò, con gli occhi luccicanti in modo provocatorio.

“E quindi?” Lo sfidò Isak, mettendo il frutto in bocca.

Even abbassò le sopracciglia, prima di prendere un’altra fragola dal piatto di Isak, leccarla e poi porgerla a Isak, facendolo ridere sonoramente.

“Sei così strano. Non ho paura della tua lingua,” disse Isak tra le risate, prima di mordere la fragola dalla forchetta di Even. Occhi verdi incontrarono quelli azzurri, nuovamente, mentre Isak ingoiò la fragola. Sussurrando, disse, “ma tu lo sai già.”

“Tentatore,” mette Even, rivoltandosi verso il suo cibo.

“Ma mi ami comunque?”

“Ma ti amo comunque.”

Il sorriso di Even riempì Isak di felicità, “Bene.”

Lisa ed Elle salutarono i due ragazzi quando uscirono.

“Sapete le regole voi due,” li fissò Lisa, facendo scoppiare entrambi a ridere.

Isak non poté non pensare tra sé e sé che avrebbero decisamente infranto le regole.

Quando la porta si chiuse e i ragazzi sentirono la macchina partire, Even si girò verso Isak, “Ti devo dire una cosa.”

Isak strinse gli occhi, masticando un pezzo di toast, “Che succede?”

“Mi trasferisco.”

Tossendo sul cibo, Isak si portò una mano al petto, e gracchiò, “Dove?”

“Più vicino a te.”

Finalmente deglutendo, Isak guardò verso Even, “Davvero?”

“Basta alle due ore di macchina solo per vederci,” il volto di Even era così luminoso, e Isak si sentiva genuinamente felice, nonostante non sapesse veramente cosa stesse succedendo.

“Hai visto la casa? Possiamo andare a vederla un giorno?”

“Quando tutto sarà sistemato, potrai vederla.”

Isak impassibile, “Non mi mostrerai dove ti stai trasferendo?”

Even scosse la testa con gli occhi ridenti, “No, signore.”

“Perché diavolo no?”

“Voglio che sia una sorpresa. Come una grande rivelazione.”

“Quindi non posso vederla?”

Ridendo sotto i baffi, scosse di nuovo la testa.

“Sei uno stronzo, lo sai?” fece un sorrisetto Isak, inclinando la testa verso l’alto, per permettere ad Even di baciarlo. Lui non obiettò, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi per premere le labbra su quelle del suo ragazzo.

“Però hey, mi scuso già adesso, perché per il prossimo paio di settimane, sarò assente. Ti giuro che sto bene – nessun episodio né altro. Sarò solo veramente impegnato. Abbiamo tante cose da imballare e io ho un sacco di cose da fare, quindi non so se riusciremo a vederci di nuovo per un po’.”

Isak si lamentò a voce alta, guardando il soffitto.

“Mi farò perdonare, te lo prometto.”

Isak incontrò lo sguardo profondo dell’altro, “Faresti dannatamente bene a farlo. Accetterò pagamenti in forma di sesso sotto la doccia e massaggi.”

Even rise, baciando Isak ancora. “Qualsiasi cosa per te.”

  
  


 


	2. Lunedì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoppia una discussione

Lunedì

“Cosa hai fatto questo fine settimana?”

Isak fermò la palla subito dopo che Jonas gliel’ebbe passata. Il suo passaggio era stato così potente che Isak si sentiva formicolare. L’aria fredda rendeva entrambi i loro nasi rosa, e Isak poteva vedere il suo alito visibile ad ogni respiro.

“Non molto in realtà. Ho cazzeggiato. Tu ed Eva siete andati allo chalet, giusto?”

Lui annuì, facendo un sorrisetto, “è stato fantastico. Ha nevicato tutto il tempo, ma Eva ha fatto in modo ne valesse la pena.”

Isak ridacchiò, tirandogli nuovamente il pallone. Lo dribblò tra i suoi piedi senza alcuno sforzo, prima di rimandarlo al suo amico.

“Vuoi andare al lago venerdì? Ho sentito che ci sarà un falò.”

Annuendo, Isak disse, “Certo, per me va bene qualsiasi cosa.”

“Forse riusciamo anche a farti andare a letto con quella ragazza. Come si chiama?”

Isak alzò le spalle, “Chi?”

“Sai, capelli corti? Del primo anno, quella che assomiglia a Natalie Portman?”

“Emma?”

“Sì, lei. Ti posso aiutare a fartela.”

Roteando gli occhi, Isak guardò la palla sfrecciare avanti e indietro ad ogni lancio, “Nah, può averla qualcun altro.”

“Stai scherzando? Non la vuoi?”

Isak sospirò, insicuro su come continuare. Conosceva Jonas da anni, ma non era mai stato in grado di fare coming out con il suo migliore amico. “È solo che non mi piace.”

“Perché no? È così fottutamente sexy.”

“Sì, credo di sì, però non è il mio tipo.”

“Hai veramente un tipo? Eppure non esci mai con nessuna e sei ancora vergine? Dunque cosa cazzo le classifica come degne di Isak?”

_ Uomo _ , pensò Isak, prima di scacciare via i suoi pensieri.

“Non lo so, ma comunque sono più per le bionde.”

“È il colore dei capelli che ti ferma dal fare il filo a Emma? Praticamente si getta ai tuoi piedi.”

Isak sollevò gli occhi al cielo, “Jonas, non mi metterò con Emma.”

Jonas guardò Isak incredulo, “A volte mi preoccupo che tu stia perdendo tutte le opportunità per stare con una ragazza carina.”

“Non lo sto facendo, te lo giuro. E comunque mi sto sentendo con una persona.”

“Hai incontrato qualcuna? E non me l’hai detto?”

Isak scosse la testa, “È una cosa di poco conto.”

Sapeva che stava sminuendo enormemente la questione.

Even non era qualcuno con cui si stava solo sentendo, e non era nemmeno qualcuno che aveva appena incontrato.

Even era importante.

Isak aveva incontrato Even quando erano piccoli ed erano più o meno cresciuti insieme. Anche se Isak e Even non stessero insieme, Even significherebbe comunque tantissimo per il biondo.

“Ma non hai mai parlato di nessuno, quindi sì, è una cosa importante.”

“Non ho veramente voglia di parlarne.”

Jonas sospirò, arrendendosi, “Okay. Però la voglio incontrare prima o poi.”

Isak annuì, lanciando la palla proprio sull’inguine di Jonas.

“Drittsekk.”* 

Con una risata, Isak scrollò le spalle, “Oops?”

“Sì, vabbè. Andiamo a prenderci dei kebab – paghi tu.”

“Cosa? No, l’ultima volta ho pagato io.”

Jonas scosse la testa, raccogliendo la palla da lanciare ad Isak, “Nei, ho pagato io l’ultima volta.”

Isak sospirò, “Cazzo. D’accordo, pagherò.”

“Bene,” sorrise Jonas, felice della decisione di Isak di pagare per il suo cibo.

Mentre camminavano per prendere i kebab, il telefono di Isak vibrò per l’arrivo di un messaggio. 

….

_ Ev _

__Vediamoci mercoledì,  
settimana prossima.  
Sì? Inizierò a pagare  
per averti abbandonato;)

__

__

_ Sì, per favore. _

_ Ti farò persino guardare _

_ R+J mentre mi fai  
un massaggio. _

__ Io stavo pensando più  
alla parte del pagamento col  
sesso sotto alla doccia… 

__

_ Ma lo sai che non  
posso resistere a Baz. _

_Haha_ __, oh sì. Non possiamo  
dimenticare il tuo  
altro fidanzato,  
no?

_ Oh, baby Is. Lo sai che  
sei il mio solo ed unico. _

_ Bene. _

_ Non vedo l’ora di vederti:) _

_ Anche io _ _ ❤ _

_ Ti amo _

_ Ti amo anch’io _

_ …. _

“Con chi stai messaggiando?”

“Con mia madre,” scrollò le spalle Isak, facendo scivolare il telefono di nuovo in tasca. “Mi stava solo chiedendo quando sarei tornato a casa – sai com’è fatta.”

Jonas annuì, sapendo esattamente di cosa stesse parlando Isak.

“Sì, mia madre è uguale.”

Isak ridacchiò, prima di cambiare argomento, “Quindi, com’è stata la festa di due settimane fa? Non me ne hai ancora parlato.”

“È stato pazzesco, fraté. Non sai cosa ti sei perso. La casa in cui eravamo,” Jonas fece una pausa, allargando le braccia, “era imponente. Era enorme.”

“Lo era?”

“Sì, amico. C’erano tutti lì.”

Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, Isak sfregò il piede contro il marciapiede, “Magnus si è finalmente fatto Vilde?”

Jonas, ridendo, batté le mani insieme, “Ci ha provato. Hanno parlato per tipo metà notte, ti giuro, ma poi Eva ha vomitato e, siccome non voleva che l’aiutassi io, Vilde è andata a pulirla e ad accompagnarla a casa.”

Isak annuì, “Forse la prossima volta.”

“O forse no.”

Facendo un sorrisetto, Isak concordò silenziosamente, prima di ordinare i loro kebab e pagare.

“Come sta tua mamma?”

Isak fu spiazzato dalla domanda, ma ad ogni modo era pronto a rispondere. “Sta bene. È felice ora che quel bastardo se ne è andato per sempre.”

Jonas sorrise con comprensione, “mi dispiace, Isak.”

“Non esserlo. Stiamo meglio senza di lui, te lo giuro.”

“Fa comunque schifo. Voglio dire, tuo padre se ne è andato.”

Isak sospirò mentre lasciarono il kebabbaro per andare al parco, “Ma non è stato davvero questo. Non se n’è andato perché ci odiava o perché non ci voleva; se n’è andato perché gliel’abbiamo detto noi. Non faceva bene né a me né a mia madre. Lo sai.”

“Sì, lo so. Però questo non significa che non sia difficile mettersi il cuore in pace. Non so come tu riesca a reggere così bene.”

“Ho i miei modi, suppongo,” mormorò Isak, pensando ad Even e a quanto eccezionale fosse stato nei confronti di Isak con tutti i suoi _problemi con la figura paterna_.

“Comunque cos’è successo esattamente?”

Isak si lamentò, “Dobbiamo per forza parlarne ora?”

Jonas unì le proprie labbra, “Beh, no.”

“Te lo dirò, solo… non oggi. Voglio solo rilassarmi oggi.”

“Okay, per oggi rilassiamoci e basta.”

Isak annuì, sollevato di aver evitato l’argomento.

“Però Isak? Se dovessi aver voglia di parlare, io sono qui.”

“Takk**, Jonas.” 

↟↟↟

Quella sera Isak tornò a casa abbastanza tardi per essere in mezzo alla settimana.

Una volta rientrato, trovò sua madre addormentata sul divano.

Si accucciò accanto a lei e le mise una mano sulla guancia, risvegliandola dai suoi sogni, “Mamma, è ora di andare a letto.”

Lei inspirò a fondo, prima di aprire gli occhi per guardare Isak.

La sua voce era resa pensante dal sonno quando parlò, “Che ore sono?”

“Sono appena passate le 23.00. Andiamo a letto.”

Annuendo, si lasciò aiutare da Isak per alzarsi dal divano e si fece poi guidare nella sua stanza, dove si infilò sotto le coperte.

Isak le baciò una guancia, prima di sedersi e sorridere a sua madre. Era davvero una donna bellissima ed Isak si sentiva fortunato ad aver ereditato così tanti dei suoi splendidi lineamenti – inclusi gli occhi verdi.

“Non dovrei essere io quella che ti rimbocca le coperte e non il contrario?”

“Non ho più bisogno di qualcuno che mi rimbocchi le coperte, mamma,” sorrise tristemente Isak. “Sono grande ormai.”

“Certe volte mi mancano quei tempi in cui non eri ancora cresciuto così tanto.”

“Anche a me,” mormorò Isak, spegnendo la lampada accanto al letto, “Ti voglio bene. Notte.”

“Buonanotte Isak. La tua mamma ti vuole bene.”

Quando Isak tornò nella sua stanza, si cambiò in un paio di pantaloni della tuta e si tolse la felpa, sostituendola con una semplice maglia bianca.

Dopo essersi messo a letto, chiamò il suo ragazzo, solo per sentire la sua voce.

“Halla?”

“Hei,” mormorò Isak, sprofondando ulteriormente nel cuscino.

“Hey, baby Is. Come stai?”

“Bene. Mi manchi, ma sto bene.”

“Io ti manco sempre,” rise sommessamente Even, e il solo suono provocò un brivido lungo la schiena di Isak.

“Non montarti la testa – Non mi manchi _tutto_ il tempo,” disse Isak alzando gli occhi al cielo, pienamente consapevole che Even sapeva che lo stava facendo.

“Sei adorabile, baby, ma sei un terribile bugiardo, anche al telefono.”

“Cosa? Nei.”

Even rise, e Isak poteva praticamente vedere le increspature intorno agli occhi, “Sì! Se il peggior bugiardo.”

“Io sono fottutamente il s-“

“Il signore delle bugie? Il migliore? Un cazzo di genio? Un’icona bugiarda!”

Isak non poté cancellare il sorriso dal suo volto, “Sono così prevedibile?”

“Sei solo il cazzo di signore dell’essere prevedibili,” lo prese in giro Even, utilizzando la frase tipica di Isak.

“Perfetto, aggiungilo alla liste delle altre cose di cui sono il signore.”

Isak poteva praticamente sentire il sorriso affettuoso di Even, “Proprio in cima insieme al signore di fare il tè con l’acqua del rubinetto?”

“Vaffanculo Even. È successo solo una volta! Non sapevo come farlo.”

“Sto scherzando. Però ci sono le istruzioni sulla scatola, lo sai, vero?”

“Al diavolo le istruzioni. Io sono un essere umano autosufficiente, che può farcela a fare del tè senza una cazzo di guida passo per passo.”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

“Perché mi stai attaccando per le mie capacità di fare il tè?”

Even mormorò, “Non lo sto facendo. Sto solo criticando la persona che amo di più.”

“Tu mi ami più di tutti?”

“Non fare il tenero con me adesso, Isak.”

Isak fece un sorrisetto, “Sai che sarò sempre duro con te, Even.”

Even rise, “Sei il signore di questo?”

“Il signore di essere duro con te? Probabilmente, ma ho la sensazione che se continuiamo a parlare seguendo questa strada, finiremo per avere una strana conversazione.”

“Che cosa intendi?” Rise Even.

“Hai presente, come signore, essere duro, sesso, e così via.” 

“Mi stai proponendo del sadomaso, Isak?”

“Nei,” rise sotto i baffi Isak. “Beh, sì, stavo dicendo che questo è dove la nostra conversazione stava andando a parare, ma no, non lo sto proponendo per noi. Non sono Magnus, per l’amor di Dio.”

“Magnus? Lui è quello disperato?”

Isak si raggelò, sentendosi strano nel parlare a Even dei suoi amici, “Uh, sì.”

“E a lui piace la faccenda del dominatore/sottomesso?” Isak poteva sentire la risata nel tono di Even.

“Non lo so,” sorrise Isak. “Ha fatto questo sogno in cui c’era questa ragazza che gli piace molto, Vilde, e lei era vestita in pelle e aveva un frustino o qualcosa di simile. Non lo so. Delle volte tendo a rimuovere quello che Magnus dice.”

“Quando lo posso incontrare? In effetti, quando posso incontrare tutti i tuoi amici?”

Isak si fermò, morsicandosi il labbro mentre soppesava l’idea nella sua mente, “Presto. Lo so che è strano il fatto che tu non li abbia ancora incontrati, ma lo farai. Presto, te lo prometto.”

“Is, stiamo insieme da più di un anno e ci conosciamo da tipo un decennio oltre a questo.”

“Lo so.”

“Sei preoccupato che possano non piacermi?”

Isak premette insieme le labbra, “Nei.”

“Sei preoccupato che io possa non piacere a loro?”

“Nei,” la sua voce sembrava debole.

“Allora di cosa hai paura?”

Isak voleva dirglielo, ma non voleva deludere o far arrabbiare Even.

_ Non sono dichiarato. Non li puoi incontrare. _

“Niente o… Non lo so.”

“Isak,” sospirò Even.

Isak sfregò una mano sulla sua faccia, lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini, “Baby, non c’è niente che non vada.”

“È che sembri sempre così stressato quando parliamo dei tuoi amici. E appena nomino la possibilità di incontrarli, ti chiudi a riccio. Sto solo cercando di capire. Non vuoi che li incontri?”

Isak non sapeva cosa dire.

_ Certo! Vorrei che li contrassi più di ogni altra cosa. Ma non voglio che tu li incontri per ora. _

“Non è questo, io _voglio_ che tu li incontri, Ev.”

“E allora qual è il problema? Ti vergogni di me? Ti vergogni di stare con me?”

“Non è giusto. Non mi vergogno di te e tu lo sai.” _Mi vergogno solo di me stesso. Non tanto, ma forse abbastanza da restare nascosto._

“È solo che non capisco. Mi puoi spiegare perché sei così strano per quanto riguarda il farmi incontrare i tuoi amici?”

Isak non rispose, preferendo il silenzio per pensare.

“Tu hai incontrato tutti i miei. Hai un ottimo rapporto con tutti i miei amici e io non ho mai incontrato nemmeno uno dei tuoi.”

“Ev-“

“No, Isak, sto cercando di essere paziente, ma delle volte io…” Even interruppe, prima Isak e poi se stesso.

“Tu cosa, Even?”

Even sospirò, il suono ovattato attraverso il telefono di Isak, “A volte mi sembra che questa relazione sia più a senso unico di quanto tu dica.”

“Sei serio?” Isak sentì le sue sopracciglia corrucciarsi, mentre incrociava le braccia arrabbiato, “Sai benissimo che non è vero. Io ci sono dentro tanto quanto te.”

“Lo sei?”

“Ma che cazzo? Sì! Lo sai che amo te e la tua famiglia. Investo del tempo in te e nella nostra relazione perché ti amo, un sacco, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda?”

“Sì.”

Isak non poté impedirsi di alzare gli occhi al cielo, “Beh, io vado a dormire adesso.”

“Isak?” Even sembrava sotto pressione. Preoccupato.

Lui mugugnò in risposta, a corto di parole.

“Ti amo.”

Sembrò calmarsi leggermente, scacciando via la tensione con un sospiro, “Ti amo anch’io.”

“Lo so che mi ami. Solo che mi sento… Incerto, come insicuro, quando mi dici che non posso incontrare i tuoi amici.”

“Perché?”

“Non lo so, tipo, chissà se sono abbastanza per te o per i tuoi amici? Forse è per questo che sei così esitante. Non lo so, è stupido.”

Isak si sentì ancora peggio. Aggredire Even quando questi si sentiva così male su se stesso? Cazzo.

“Even, ti amo. So che non sono bravissimo a mostrartelo certe volte, ma ti amo.”

“Anch’io ti amo.”

“Ci vediamo mercoledì?”

“Sì,” disse Even, sembrando triste, “Dormi, okay?”

“Okay. Notte.”

“Buonanotte, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT:  
> *Drittsekk = stronzo in norvegese  
> ** Takk = grazie


End file.
